I Am
by xx.DancingWriter.xx
Summary: Nina has a secret. When some old friends show up what will people think of her secret or it will it even be uncovered? Official Re-write of Nina? Adopted by WolfGrigoryPassionSoulmate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! People of Fanfiction! This is the official re-write of Nina?**

**This is called I am...**

**I want to thank Cutielover13 they inspired me to make the re-write sooner than planned. **

**So here we go!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen I give you… **_**I am….**_

* * *

Nina's POV

"Ahhhhhhh!" I jerked up to see Amber screaming into her cellphone. "Amber! Really?" I said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry Nins, I was just talking to daddy on the phone." She explained

"I can see that." I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!" she snapped back at me with.

"What made you scream anyways?" I asked

"Daddy got me tickets to the most amazing band in the world and he said that I can bring the whole house with me!" she said.

"Cool. What band?" I asked

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise. The concert is tomorrow night and we have backstage passes!" she squealed.

"Wait tomorrow night?" I asked

"Yeah is that going to be a problem?" she asked.

"No! It's just that tomorrow night is Fabian and I's 1 year anniversary." I said.

"Well than what better way to celebrate than going to a concert!" she said

"Ok. I guess…" I said.

Amber's POV

After me and Nina were done talking I went down to the common room to tell everyone that we were going to a concert tomorrow night.

I walked downstairs and everyone was already there.

"Okay, guys tomorrow night we are going out." I said.

"Where exactly are we going Amber?" Joy asked.

"We are going to a concert." I said.

"Who's performing?" asked Jerome

"OK. Don't tell Nina I told you this but, we are going to see Bratz!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, why don't you want us telling Nina?" asked Patricia

"Because! Whenever I bring it up Nina always leaves the room!" I said in my duh tone.

"Then why make her go?" asked Mara.

"Because I want her to!" I said.

"Wait! Tomorrow night is me and Nina's anniversary. So we both really can't go." Fabian said.

"Actually you can go Nina agreed to go to the concert. Which means you have to go to." I said.

"Ok, I guess…" Fabian mumbled.

I swear these two are sooo perfect for each other! I ran back up to my room to pick out my outfit. I was looking and looking through my wardrobe for something to where. I screamed in frustration.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed

"Amber! Quit with the screaming" Nina screamed while everyone rushed upstairs to see if I was okay.

"Amber, what was it this time?" asked an irritated Joy.

"I have absolutely nothing to where for the concert tomorrow night!" I said.

"Really Amber. Just go shopping like you always do!" said Jerome

"That's a brilliant idea! Anubis girls. We are going shopping!" I squealed.

All the girls groaned.

"Stop whining and call a cab!" I said.

We all waited for the cab to come. We all filed in and hit the mall. Once we got to the mall we entered this store called Pretty n' Punk. The store was literally Pretty n' Punk. The store was split in two. One side pretty and one side punk. I dragged everyone over to the pretty side of the store and stared looking. I grabbed a bunch of clothes and pushed Nina into a changing room first and then Joy. Nina came out first in a black turtle neck crop top and a floral skirt.**(like the one in Becky G's Video for Play it Again)** Joy came out next she was wearing a floral high low top and a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of wedges. Before anybody else could pick out an outfit Nina immediately said "Amber, this really isn't me I'm just going to find something in my closet to wear." Nina was acting really strange. She usually let's me think that she's going to buy what she was wearing and then tell me no. Today she went straight to the no. Something's not right. We all bought something (except for Nina) and left. We all went home and went straight to bed. We were beat.

* * *

The day could not have gone any slower. I was just staring at the clock waiting for it to go faster. Then finally the time came. Everyone was ready. Almost everyone looked great except for Nina. She came down in a pair of baggy jeans a t-shirt. Seriously. Me and her going to have a talk when we get back.

Nina's POV

I could tell that when it was time to go to the concert that Amber was upset that I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Amber's dad sent us a limo and backstage passes. I would be super excited if I knew what band we were seeing.

"Amber, can you tell me what band were going to see now?" I asked

"I guess now is a good time to tell you… we are going to see…Bratz!" I whispered

"Amber, you know how I feel about this." I said sternly

"Oh look! We're here! Come on guys let's go!" she said while trying to change the subject.

I sighed and got out the limo with everyone else. We were all waiting in line to get in when everyone was stopped and asked to get in to a straight line and face the security guards.

Mystery POV 

"Guys! I'm telling you I saw her. This isn't like the other times!" I said.

"Fine we'll do it again, but if you're wrong I'm going to pull my hair out." Said Cloe.

Everyone was lined up as we looked past every person to see if she really was there.

"I told you she wasn't here guys. Let's just go and get ready for the concert." Said Cloe.

"But we didn't look at the back of the line!" I said.

"Fine. We'll look." Said Cloe

We went to the back of the line and looked. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Yasmin? Is that you?"

* * *

**That is it for the first chapter of I am… **

**PLZ Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is I Am… Chapter 2**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**I want to thank**

**Cutielove13 for both following and favoriting this story**

**vhshowchoir for following this story.**

**LET'S GO!**

* * *

Nina's POV

She looked me straight in the eye and said "Yasmin? Is that you?" I didn't know whether to answer or not.

They all started to walk away when I finally said "It's me Sasha."

All eyes were on me after I said that. Sasha walked up to me slowly and hugged me.

"You have to perform with us tonight, for old time's sake." She said.

Before I could answer she dragged me off to the rest of the group. When she finally let go of me I said "Wait- my friends are back there! I can't just leave them like that."

"We'll have someone give them backstage passes it'll be okay." Said Jade.

"Okay…" I said

Fabian's POV

All these different thoughts were running through my head. Who is Yasmin? Do I really know Nina? Is she even the girl I fell in love with?

Then this woman came and gave us all backstage passes for after the concert. I wonder where Nina is. We all took our seats in the front row. The same girl who had taken Nina away had just come out on stage with two other girls. One with blonde hair and pink streaks and another with black hair and blue streaks. The same girl introduced herself as Sasha and the blonde haired one as Cloe and the dark haired one as Jade.

She then said "The girl that you all know and love is performing with us tonight. Hopefully this won't be a onetime thing.

Then Nina came out wearing a purple crop top with a purple jacket and purple skinny jeans. Her hair was wavy down her back with purple streaks in her hair. She said "It's great to be back guys! We are going to start with _Open Eyes_ and then close with _Bratitude_."

Open eyes, I can see what's in front of me

Open my eyes, imagining what I will be

Open eyes, I can see how it's gonna be

Whatever, whenever, gonna make it happen

If you tell that I can't, I will, I will

If you're telling me to stop, I won't, I won't

You see, no is not in my vocabulary

Don't underestimate this girl extraordinary

Don't matter what or where I'm from

Don't matter how my time has come, hey

Open eyes, I can see what's in front of me

Open mind, imagining what I will be

Open eyes, I can see how it's gonna be

Whatever, whenever, gonna make it happen

We can sit it in my seat, I won't, I won't

'Cause if I want on to believe, I will, I will

It's not impossible, unusual or scary

Step outside the box and be extraordinary

Don't matter what or where I'm from

Don't matter how my time has come, hey

Open eyes, I can see what's in front of me

Open mind, imagining what I will be

Open eyes, 'cause today I'm feeling free

Whatever, whenever, gonna make it happen

You can push me around

Drop me up or drag it down

Hold me underwater yet I won't drown

I'm tired of all the rules

So tired of all those fools

I'm gonna keep it cool

Open eyes, open mind, open eyes

Whatever, whenever gonna make it happen

Open eyes, they had what I need to know

Open mind, not afraid to let it show

Open eyes, gonna go where I want to go

Whatever, whenever, gonna make it happen

It's open eyes

Now for Bratitude

We got that Bratitude,

It's not that atitude,

WE got that Bratitude Yeah.

There's a voice inside of me.

Set it free,

Set it free,

Set it free.

And it lives way down deep in my soul.

Let it go,

Let it go,

Let it go.

Come with me on this ride.

Sail with me through the Sky.

You can't hide,

You can't hide,

You can't hide.

Everyone listen up

Chorous:

They Say my Bratitude,

Is just an atitude.

I'll draw the latitude,

To say that it's okay.

It's not a platitude,

To feel some ratitude.

So show some bratitude to the world today.

Express you self and you'll see.

Set it free,

Set it free,

Set it free.

One on One, all together,

You know.

Let it go,

Let it go,

Let it go.

Believe You know you are,

annd let your spirit soar.

this power will open the door.

now you know.

Listen up!

Ay AY Ay Ay

It's not an atitude

Ay Ay Ay Ay

It's not a platitude

Ay Ay Ay Ay

to fell so ratitude

Ay Ay Ay Ay

Bratitude

Chorous:

You know my Bratitude,

Is not an atitude.

I'll draw the latitude,

To say that it's okay.

It's not a platitude,

To feel some ratitude.

So show some bratitude In each and every way.

That's what we want, Bratitude (2xs)

There ain't no Difference who you are

no it's no "but"s no "Maby"s

Just follow our lead be fearless

There's no limit

Don't you worry.

Rat tat tat tat

The Bratz got your back.

So get up on your feet take it to the street.

To everyone we'll meet today.

We got it

We'll share it

We'll show it

Want the whole world to know it. (2xs)

Chorous:

They Say my Bratitude,

Is just an atitude.

I'll draw the latitude,

To say that it's okay.

It's not a platitude,

To feel some ratitude.

So show some bratitude to the world today.

There's a voice deep inside of me.

Set it free,

Set it free,

Set it free.

One on One, all together,

You know.

Let it go,

Let it go,

Let it go.

B!

Bratz style we'll be bringin'

R!

rythm to be singin'

A!

Alway's Keep it real

T!

Together is the deal

I!

It's the style

T!

to always try

U D E!

Express yoursel (2xs)

Rinin' High with our Bratitude!

That is why we got Bratitude!

we can fly with our Bratitude!

Don't deny we got Bratitude!(2xs)

Hey!

Nina's POV

That was amazing! I've really missed performing. Then Fabian and everyone else from Anubis came backstage before they could all ask me all these questions Fabian pulled me aside.

"NINA CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE?" he screamed at me

"Fabian, why are you screaming at me?" I said

"BECAUSE! NINA YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED TO EVERYONE!" he screamed

"YOU KNOW WHAT FABIAN! I HAD MY REASONS AND I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU DRAGGING ME OVER HERE AND SCREAMING AT ME!" I screamed

"NINA YOU LIED TO ME!" he shouted.

"SAVE IT FABAIN! WE'RE DONE" I shouted back.

I walked away from him with tears in my eyes as I walked up to Amber.

Amber's POV

Wow. I never knew that Nina could sing. She was absolutely amazing. As we went backstage Fabian and Nina went aside to talk. Nina came back first, but with tears in her eyes. I just gave her quick hug and shot daggers at Fabian. Then the Bratz came over and said that they would stop by Anubis house tomorrow. No one said anything on the limo ride back to the house. It was dead silent until I said "Wow. Nina I never knew you could sing."

"Yeah, well now you know." She said.

"Do you mind telling us how the Bratz know you?" asked Joy

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about that. Sorry Joy." Said Nina

"Yeah, seems like you don't feel comfortable talking about anything do you." Snapped Fabian

Nina just glared at him and started to cry.

"REALLY NINA. YOU'RE SERIOUSLY CRYING!" yelled Fabian

"Fabian! Leave her alone! What did she ever do to you!" I snapped

"SHE LIED TO ME! SHE LIED TO ALL OF US! SHE'S JUST A LYING BITCH!" he screamed

I was speechless.

Nina didn't say a word for the rest ride. I could tell she was hurt. I just can't believe that Fabian would say something like that to Nina.

* * *

**See I didn't make a cliff hanger. Next Chapter we get deeper into Nina's past! PLZ Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello People of Fanfiction! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**I want to thank MikaelsonChicka for favoriting and following this story**

**I want to thank GetLoud124 for following this story**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Nina's POV

It was the day I've been dreading. The day that my past will be uncovered. I was getting ready when Fabian walked into my room.

"What do you want Fabian." I said with venom in my voice

"I want to apologize about yesterday and I was hoping we could get back together." He said

He started to lean in for a kiss. I placed my hand in front of my mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said.

"I'm trying to kiss you." He said while trying to lean in again

"Fabian, what part of we're done do you not understand." I said

"Nina, I didn't mean anything that I said last night and I'm so sorry." He said apologetically

"Fabian, it's going to take me a while to forgive you for all things that you said the other night, but I can't be with someone who finds out something and reacts that way. Fabian I just can't be with you. I'm sorry." I said.

"I understand Nina. I hope you can find it on your heart to forgive me." He said while leaving my room.

I finished getting ready after Fabian left. I was wearing that striped sweater that I wore on my first day at Anubis House and a pair of skinny jeans with black all-star converses. I went downstairs and went into the common room where everyone from Anubis house (except for Fabian) was down there waiting for me.

I sat down next to Amber and started talking "So guys, Bratz are going to be here in about 10 minutes. That is when you'll find out about the real me. I'm really sorry that I haven't told you guys the truth about who I really am, seeing that it angers some people."

Amber spoke next "So, are you and Fabian ok?"

"Um… not really I broke up with him yesterday." I said

"Oh, Nina I'm so sorry" said Joy

"It's ok guys." I said

Then the doorbell rang. Everyone got up and Fabian came out of his room.

"Yas!" all three girls screamed and tackled me.

Fabian's POV

I can't believe I was so rude to Nina. I feel like such an ass! I walked out of my room to see Nina being hugged by the three girls that we saw last night.

The girl with brown hair and brown skin looked Nina up and down said "Girl, I know you've been gone for a while, but what happened to your passion for fashion?"

Nina just shrugged her shoulders.

Amber's POV

After the three girls hugged Nina the one with brown skin and hair said to Nina "Girl, I know you've been gone for a while, but what happened to your passion for fashion?" Nina just shrugged. Then, all three girls dragged Nina upstairs. Nina Martin does not have fashion sense what so ever. At least that's what I thought. Jaws dropped as Nina came downstairs. She was wearing a floral crop top with a black skirt that goes to her mid-thigh. She was also wearing a washed out cropped denim jacket, a pair of black flats with silver hoop earrings. Nina also had on natural make up with a brown eye shadow and a nude pink lipstick.

Nina looks stunning.

Fabian's POV

Wow.

Joy's POV

Nina looks good.

Jerome's POV

Damn. Since when did Nina become hot?

Patricia's POV

Wow. Never new Nina had it in her.

Nina's POV

I walked downstairs. Everyone just stared at me. It's not like I'm different. I'm just wearing different clothes and my hair is different.

Jade said "Presenting Yasmin!"

Amber looked confused. She said "Who's Yasmin?"

Everyone looked at me for an answer.

I finally said. "I am."

"So do you care to explain any of this." Asked Joy

"She will in just a minute, but first we have two surprises." Said Cloe

Then she pulled out the DVD.

"Do you think you'll be okay to watch this?" asked Jade

"Yeah, I guess so." I said

"And now for the second surprise!" said Sasha

Then he walked in.

* * *

**Ha! Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger! But I'll update soon! PLZ Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello People of Fanfiction!**

**I do not own anything!**

**Cutielove13 here is the answer to your question: You'll see… :p**

**Let's Go!**

Nina's POV

"Dylan." I said.

"Yasmin, it's really you!" he said

Dylan ran up and hugged me. I glanced over at Fabian and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I've been touring with Sasha, Cloe, and Jade looking for you." He said

I turned away from him and properly introduced everyone.

"So are we gonna watch this movie or what?" said Joy

Sasha popped in the movie and we all watched my own personal hell.

Amber's POV

We finished watching the movie. I can't believe Nina is really Yasmin or Yasmin is really Nina? I don't know I'm still pretty confused. Once the movie was over Nina left the room. I heard the front door close. After she left Dylan went after her. I wonder if there is any connection between Dylan and Nina.

Dylan's POV

I know how Yasmin feels about watching this. That's why I went after her. I walked outside to see her over by a tree just sitting. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Yas, why did you go?" I asked

"Because Dylan. I couldn't take the pressure of all the new fame that was coming after our performance on the red carpet. I had to leave. I wished I could come back and tell you I love you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"The question is though, do you still wish that?" I said while getting up.

Yasmin grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. She looked me straight in the eyes and said "Dylan, I love you."

Instead of answering I leaned in and kissed her.

Everything was good until someone tackled me and punched me.

All I saw was black.

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. I'm having a serious case of writers block. It's so weird I've been having new ideas for stories, but I can't come up with any ideas for the ones that I'm currently writing. Please in your reviews can you send in ideas on how to continue this story.**

**~bratitude4eva**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing!**

**Let's Go!**

* * *

Nina's POV

"Get off of him! Get off of him!" I screamed

I pulled Fabian off of Dylan when everyone ran outside.

"Whoa. What happened?" asked Eddie

I didn't answer. I ran over to Dylan.

"Dylan… Dylan answer me!" I screamed tears running down my face.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I shouted

I couldn't stop crying. I looked over at Fabian with pure disgust. Sasha noticed and with Sasha being Sasha she said "What did you do?"

Fabian just stood there.

Sasha walked over to me and knelt down beside me. "Yas, he's gonna be okay. Just tell me what happened."

"Me and Dylan were talking. A-a-a-and he kissed me. Then everything happened so fast. Fabian came over and tackled him. He punched him and then I pulled Fabian off of him and then you guys came."

I broke down again.

"Yas, the ambulance is here. C'mon."

"NO! I want to stay with him. I'm the reason why he's like this anyways."

"Yas, don't blame yourself." Said Jade

I didn't say anything. The paramedics took Dylan away, but they didn't allow me to go inside the truck with him.

I turned around and walked up to Fabian.

"What the hell Fabian! Why would you come and do that to him! What did he ever do to you?"

He just stood there looking at me. He kissed me. I pushed him off.

"What the hell Fabian!"

"I still love you."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short! I'll update soon!**

**PLZ Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello People of Fanfiction! I'm back!**

**I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

Nina's POV

I slapped him hard. After that I ran inside the house and called a cab. As I waited outside I felt someone give me a hug from behind. I turned around to see Jade giving me a hug from behind. Next thing I know I'm in a group hug with Sasha, Jade, and Cloe. Once we broke apart the cab arrived. "Yas, you're not going alone. We're coming with you." Said Jade

"Thanks, you guys really are my best friends." I said

We got into a circle and put our hands in. "BFF's?" asked Cloe

"BFF's!" We chanted

We all got into the cab and drove to the hospital.

Amber's POV

"Did you guys see that?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Alfie

"She just called them her best friends!" I shouted

"Amber, were right here. You don't need to shout." Said Patricia

"Sorry, but we need to get rid of them. They're stealing Nina away from us!" I exclaimed

"I agree with Amber. Did you see how she said she would tell us about her past, but she just showed us that movie instead." Said Patricia

"Yeah, it's like she can't talk to us anymore." Said Joy

"So we're in agreement?" I asked

They all nodded yes. Operation get Nina back is a go.

**Thank You for reading this chapter! Check out my other Story Anubis In America!**

**Sorry that this chapter was so short!**


	7. I'm Sorry!

Hey Guys!

I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I have some news. I am putting this story up for adoption. The reason why I'm doing this is because I'm just not into it as I used to be, and I want people to still be able to enjoy the story, but with someone who's really into it and ready to put 110% into it.

If you're interested in adopting the story please PM me.

Again, I'm so sorry guys.

-Neddie4Life


	8. Adoption

Hey Guys!

I have found someone to take over this story. WolfGrigoryPassionSoulmate will be taking over.

-Neddie4Life


End file.
